


Куранты

by helenbeauty01



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: спустя десять лет алина и женя проводят новый год вместе. что же произошло в их жизнях? как они относятся друг к другу?





	Куранты

Натянув на правую руку кожаную перчатку, Алина в последний раз оглядела себя, убедившись, что выглядит неплохо: обновленный макияж, аккуратно уложенные волосы. Не хватало только улыбки. Но после выматывающего дня она физически не могла заставить себя растянуть губы хотя бы в жалком ее подобии.

Оконная рама дрогнула из-за пронизывающего порыва ветра, и Алина невольно вздрогнула. Давно пора было заменить старое стекло, но никак не доходили руки.

Загитова бросила взгляд на часы, и даже немного удивилась: 21:00. А ей казалось, что она задержалась совсем чуть-чуть… Однако документов для заполнения оказалось гораздо больше, чем девушка рассчитывала, поэтому она совершенно потерялась во времени.

Совсем не так Алина представляла работу тренером. Ей казалось, что основная работа — это заниматься с учениками, совершенствовать их навыки и добывать медали, однако бумажная работа занимала львиную долю времени, и иногда у нее даже опускались руки — казалось, она так и погибнет под этой лавиной из документов.

Закутавшись поплотнее в теплое пальто, Алина открыла дверь и вышла в коридор. В Самбо-70 было тихо. Все давно разошлись по домам, и в здании оставалась только Алина и охранник. Загитова меланхолично подумала, что могло заставить человека выйти на дежурство в канун Нового Года.

Ответ был один — «одиночество». И Алина прекрасно понимала это чувство. Ее дома никто не ждал. К двадцати шести годам она так и не успела завести серьезных отношений — парни долго не задерживались рядом и слились в однообразный поток однообразных лиц; сейчас, наверное, она даже не смогла бы вспомнить имена некоторых из них. Друзья звали отмечать вместе, но Алина отказалась — почему-то ей хотелось остаться одной и не контактировать ни с кем. Даже Этери Георгиевна, видя подавленное состояние бывшей ученицы, предложила прийти на праздник. Алина порядком удивилась, но все-таки ответила отказом — стеснять Тутберидзе, которая наверняка думала провести вечер с мужем и дочерью, не хотелось.

Закусив губу и тяжело вздохнув, Алина повернула и врезалась в кого-то, выронив телефон.

— Ай! — воскликнул «кто-то» грубоватым женским голосом.

— Ой, — пискнула Алина и тут же метнулась за телефоном. Новенький, недавно купленный айфон был без защитного стекла и имел все шансы разбиться. — Извините, пожалуйста, — пробормотала Алина, — я вас… не заметила… Женя, — пораженно проговорила она, забыв о телефоне и теперь снизу вверх глядя на бывшую соперницу.

Она улыбалась. Казалось, она совсем не изменилась: та же широкая улыбка, те же длинные, пушистые волосы, волнами спадавшие на плечи, шуба в пол, минимум макияжа, красные от мороза щеки и блестящие глаза. Она была прекрасна.

Алина сглотнула.

Эта встреча была неожиданной.

Женя резво присела рядом, подобрав полы шубы, и потянулась за телефоном. Они коснулись ладоней друг друга и тут же отпрянули. Алине резко стало жарко, сердце в груди затрепетало. Словно и не было этих десяти лет. Словно не было этой пропасти в тысячи километров. Алина на секунду стала той пятнадцатилетней девочкой, которая, затаив дыхание, ловила каждое слово, каждое движение, каждый жест своей кумирки.

Женя тоже стушевалась и, неловко схватив телефон, сунула его в руки Алины.

— Извини, пожалуйста, — немного хрипло проговорила она и сглотнула. Алина завороженно проследила за движение шеи. — Я тебя не заметила.

— Ничего страшного, — выдавила из себя Загитова и замолчала.

Ей нечего было сказать. И одновременно хотелось сказать так много.

Их давно уже ничего не связывало. Последний раз они виделись месяц назад, на прошедшем Чемпионате России, и то мельком, не наедине. Они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Алина была сосредоточена на их с Этери Георгиевной ученицах, Женя в последний раз объясняла нюансы программы своей подопечной.

Олимпийской чемпионкой Женя так и не стала.

Она стала востребованной постановщицей, к которой стремились попасть из всех уголков планеты. Ее программы трогали людей, и Алина втайне мечтала, чтобы ее воспитанницы поработали с Женей.

Она медленно поднялась на ноги и отряхнула узкие черные джинсы от пыли.

— Очень неожиданная встреча, — взяв себя в руки, сдержанно произнесла она. — Что ты делаешь в «Хрустальном» так поздно?

Под внимательным взглядом Загитовой Женя стушевалась, отвела взгляд, посмотрела в пол, едва уловимо вздохнула.

— Я… — замялась. — Я хотела встретиться с Этери… Но мой рейс задержали, поэтому получилось приехать только сейчас.

Алина заметила, что у Жени за плечами объемный рюкзак, а у руках небольшая сумка.

— С Этери?! — Алина невольно повысила голос. — Вы ведь не общались десять лет.

— Да, — спокойно ответила Медведева, глядя прямо в глаза. С вызовом. Она часто смотрела с вызовом. — Но всему должен прийти конец. Я просто хочу поговорить.

Алина приподняла брови. После того скандального перехода к Орсеру имя Медведевой больше не звучало на катке. Никто не оглашал запрета, но девочки словно чувствовали и не говорили о ней. Будто и не каталась здесь никогда никакая Женя. Этери вычеркнула имя Медведевой из своей жизни и только усмехалась на вопросы журналистов. Алина знала, что это все образ, но молчала — это было только между ними двумя, и никто не имел права лезть в их сложные, запутанные отношения.

А Алина скучала. Вначале была злость и даже небольшое удовлетворение — одной соперницей меньше; но после пришла тоска. Наверное, всё случилось на Чемпионате России в Саранске. Тогда, они обе, пролетев мимо пьедестала, поняли друг друга. Алина ощутила то же, что Женя в Пхенчхане. Она тихо плакала в раздевалке, стараясь, чтобы никто не заметил ее слез. Нога болела, но Алину волновало не это; она хотела показать, что всё может, что она справится. И такой провал выбил из колеи. Женя подошла молча и протянула салфетку.

— Олимпийская чемпионка не должна плакать в одиночестве, — произнесла она и добавила: — Возьми салфетку, скоро нужно будет давать интервью.

Алина завороженно взяла салфетку, не сказав ни слова и глядя уходящей Жене в спину. Вот так вот просто, подошла и предложила салфетку, словно и не было между ними этих месяцев молчания.

Алина вытерла слезы и тихо всхлипнула. Женя всегда знала, что ей нужно.

…Вспомнив тот случай, Алина улыбнулась краем губ.

— Этери Георгиевна завтра придет на каток, — сказала она. — Тогда можете поговорить.

Женя кивнула и отвернулась, уткнувшись в телефон. Алина топталась на месте, не зная, что сказать. Она чувствовала себя не взрослой, уверенной в себе женщиной, а той самой пятнадцатилетней девчонкой, которая робела перед Медведевой, не зная, как к ней подступиться.

— Ты не знаешь, в отелях неподалеку есть свободные места? — немного растягивая слова, спросила Женя. — Я думала, что смогу поговорить и сразу поеду обратно в аэропорт…

Алина отрицательно покачала головой. Она давно не жила в московских отелях и даже не имела понятия, какие в них есть места.

В голову давно закралась одна идея, но Алина упорно с ней боролась. Все равно Женя откажется, наверное, даже не стоит предлагать… Она сглотнула и перевела дух, собираясь с мыслями. Женя смотрела на нее, словно чего-то выжидала.

«Какая она красивая», — мелькнула мысль, и Алина решилась.

— Слушай, Жень, — неуверенно начала она, — зачем тебе жить в отеле? Я могла бы пустить тебя переночевать к себе… Если ты, конечно, не против, — быстро добавила Загитова и закусила губу.

В глазах Медведевой мелькнул шок. Она вскинула подбородок, забыв погасить экран телефона. Алина мельком отметила, что она искала свободные комнаты.

Внезапно ее удивленное выражение лица взбесило Алину. Как будто она предложила ей что-то ужасное!

— Ладно, — сама не зная почему, вспылила Загитова. — Не хочешь — не надо, я просто предложила. Всего хорошего, — бросила она и, развернувшись, прошла мимо Жени и направилась прямо по коридору.

И что это на нее нашло. Как будто встреча с бывшей соперницей могла что-то изменить в ее устоявшейся, размеренной жизни. Это не она предлагала Медведевой остаться на ночь, это говорила маленькая девочка, которую задел резкий разрыв с подругой.

Алина не услышала быстрых шагов позади, поэтому, когда ее резко схватили за руку и потянули на себя, не сдержала тихого вскрика. Она быстро повернулась и увидела Женю.

— Прости, Аль, — немного запыхавшись, проговорила она. «Аля» царапнуло грудную клетку — ее давно никто так не называл. — Я… я очень тебе благодарна за предложение. Я бы хотела встретить с тобой Новый Год.

Щеки горели. Алина аккуратно высвободила руку — Женя тут же отпустила — и мягко улыбнулась.

— Тогда пойдем. Ты, наверное, очень устала.

— Как собака, — хихикнула Женя и поудобнее перехватила ручку сумки. — Все бы отдала ради горячего душа.

Алина тоже усмехнулась и сказала:

— Так уж и быть, одолжу тебе немного водички.

На душе было тепло.

.

.

.

— Душ прямо по коридору и направо, я принесу тебе полотенце.

Женя кивнула и, повесив шубу на плечики, скрылась за дверью.

Алина прислонилась к прохладной стене, глубоко вдохнула и медленно, размеренно выдохнула. Посчитала до десяти в тщетной попытке успокоиться. Подумаешь, в твоей квартире сейчас моется бывшая соперница, которая несколько лет назад тебе нравилась.

Все в порядке. Все хорошо.

Алина истерично рассмеялась. Ничего не хорошо.

Она не знала, как себя вести, что говорить, как смотреть, что предлагать. Как вообще смотреть Жене в глаза. Ей казалось, что она давно смогла преодолеть свою зависимость, но — нет. Нужен был один — всего лишь один — разговор, и чувства стали такими же яркими, как прежде.

Алина надавила на виски и помассировала. Полотенце. Она должна принести ей полотенце. Алина прошла в комнату и окинула взглядом царивший в ней беспорядок. Ее никогда не смущали разбросанные вещи, но сейчас стало стыдно — Жене нравились чистота и опрятность. Наскоро покидав вещи в шкаф, она достала полотенце и направилась к ванной.

За дверью доносился шум и плеск воды. Алина тихонько постучала и крикнула:

— Женя, я принесла полотенце!

Шум воды стих, и Женя приоткрыла дверь, высунув руку. Алина вложила полотенце ей в руку и, пробормотав, что будет ждать на кухне, сбежала. Сердце билось где-то в горле, и Алина трясущимися руками налила себе стакан воды. Хотелось выпить чего-то покрепче, но сейчас она была не в состоянии искать в квартире алкоголь. Сделав несколько глотков прохладной воды, она перевела дыхание и немного успокоилась.

В конце концов, ничего страшного не произошло. Женя вела себя вполне дружелюбно и не закрывалась, так что они могут неплохо провести время. Алина оглядела себя в небольшое зеркало, висящее около холодильника, и пригладила растрепавшиеся от шапки волосы.

Дверь ванной открылась, и оттуда вышла румяная, распаренная Женя. Челка после горячего душа забавно завивалась в мелкие кудряшки, и Алина, прикрыв рот ладонью, хихикнула. Чем старше становилась Женя, тем больше у нее завивались волосы; в последние пару лет она ходила полностью кудрявая.

— Алина, у тебя есть расческа? — спросила Женя, безуспешно пытаясь сделать что-то с волосами. Алина уже потянулась за расческой, но тут ей в голову пришла одна мысль, и она хитро улыбнулась.

— А оставь так, мне очень нравится.

Женя отвернулась от зеркала и удивленно приподняла брови. Но в ее глазах тоже светились искорки смеха.

— Ты очень мило выглядишь с кудряшками, — Алина вздохнула. — Это напоминает мне те времена, когда ты внезапно сделала челку.

— А у тебя никогда не было желания внезапно подстричься под каре, например? — беззлобно Женя, но от зеркала отошла.

Алина улыбнулась и отрицательно покачала головой.

— Нет, мне всегда нравились мои длинные волосы. Если возникало желание что-то изменить во внешности, я делала другой маникюр.

Они замолчали. Молчание не было неловким, скорее, уютным. Тихо тикали стрелки часов, отсчитывая время до нового года; вдалеке гремели салюты, и восторженно кричали дети. Алина опустила взгляд и немного грустно улыбнулась. Она даже не могла представить, что будет стоять с Женей на одной кухне и вот так вот молчать.

Тишину нарушил громкий звук урчащего живота, и Алина тут же отмерла.

— Я совсем забыла, что ты голодная! — воскликнула она, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу. — Прости, пожалуйста. Садись, я сейчас что-то приготовлю.

Женя присела на стул и улыбнулась:

— Не суетись, Аль, все хорошо.

Сердце снова замерло от «Али», но сейчас Загитову больше волновал полупустой холодильник и голодная Женя.

— У меня есть суши, торт и шампанское… — растерянно протянула она, изучая содержимое холодильника. — Очень празднично, да?

Она совсем не думала, что будет встречать новый год с кем-то, а для себя одной готовить не было смысла. Поэтому Алина купила именно то, чего ей хотелось, и собиралась поглощать вкусняшки под любимые фильмы.

— Давай суши, — махнула рукой Женя. — Я их люблю, ты же знаешь.

Это «ты же знаешь» больно кольнуло в груди. Алина не знала. Или забыла.

— Хорошо.

Быстро накрыв на стол, Алина повертела в руках бутылку шампанского и спросила:

— Жень, будешь? Ты же вроде не пьешь…

Проглотив порцию суши, Женя улыбнулась:

— Ради такого повода немного можно.

Налив в бокалы шампанского, которое Алина долго выбирала в супермаркете, она подняла бокал и спросила:

— Ну что, за что будем пить?

Женя отложила палочки и посмотрела ей прямо в глаза. Пронзительно.

— Давай выпьем за то, чтобы в новом году мы разговаривали чаще, чем раз в пять лет.

И хитро улыбнувшись, Женя подняла бокал.

Алина сглотнула. Она хотела сказать то же самое.

— Надеюсь на это, — Алина улыбнулась, и стеклянные бокалы тихо звякнули, столкнувшись друг с другом.

Она только пригубила напиток, зато Женя сделала несколько крупных глотков и поморщилась.

— Очередное напоминание себе, почему я не пью, — тихо пробормотала она и тут же отправила в рот ролл.

Алина хихикнула. Женя морщилась слишком забавно. Алина давно привыкла к вкусу шампанского и не понимала, как можно морщиться. Тем более, она брала относительно легкое.

— Так зачем ты тогда пила так много?.. — на языке крутилось ласковое «дурочка», но Алина сдержалась.

Женя пожала плечами.

— Крис всегда так пьет, я решила попробовать.

Алина закатила глаза.

— Жень, тебя сейчас унесет с одного бокала.

— А мне никогда больше не требовалось, — махнула рукой Медведева.

Алина сделала глоток, пряча глаза. Женя во всех интервью подчеркивала, что она трезвенница и не позволяет себе больше одного бокала на праздник. Алина совсем не разделяла ее взглядов и не видела ничего плохого, чтобы иногда расслабиться с бокалом вина.

В комнате пахло шампанским и роллами, Женя лениво гоняла в бокале остатки алкоголя и смотрела в окно. У Алины совсем пропал аппетит, и она без особой охоты жевала суши.

В голове вертелось много вопросов, но она молчала. Наверное, их общение уже не вернуть. Прошло десять лет, у них давно свои жизни — у каждой свои дела, свои близкие люди, друзья; их не связывает ничего, кроме прошлого и любви к фигурному катанию.

Алина налила себе еще один бокал шампанского и в несколько глотков осушила. В голову ударило, и она тяжело втянула воздух. Женя удивленно — и немного восхищенно — присвистнула.

— Вау, я так не могу.

Алина немного пьяно хихикнула и подначила:

— Попробуешь?

— Загитова, ты берешь меня «на слабо»?

— В точку, — хихикнула Алина. Женя всегда была слишком падка на всякие соревнования.

Она налила Жене полный бокал — больше, чем себе — и выжидающе уставилась на нее.

Медведева вдохнула, выдохнула, зажмурилась и, задержав дыхание, начала пить. Алина завороженно смотрела за тем, как она в несколько секунд осушает бокал до дна.

Когда Женя закончила, Алина рассмеялась и захлопала в ладоши.

— Снимаю шляпу! — воскликнула она, глядя на то, как Женя спешно закусывает. — Это было красиво.

— Никогда так больше не буду делать, — Женя уронил голову на руки и тяжело, протяжно вздохнула. — Это все ты виновата, решила меня споить!

— Конечно, — захихикала Алина. — Это была мечта.

— Я тебя раскусила, Загитова! — драматично воскликнула Женя и картинно покачала головой. — Вкусное шампанское, кстати, но не в таких количествах…

— Это еще немного, Жень. Ты просто слишком трезвенница.

Алина протянула руку и сжала запястье Жени. Теплое, едва уловимо бьется пульс. Но почему-то Алина довольно улыбнулась и пробормотала:

— Знаешь, а я все-таки скучала. После той Олимпиады… всё пошло наперекосяк. А я ведь правда равнялась на тебя и, наверно, приняла бы серебро с меньшим драматизмом, чем если бы проиграла не тебе.

Женя смотрела серьезно; на ее щеках играл легкий румянец, а челка забавно топорщилась. Алина ласково улыбнулась. Появилось желание провести рукой по этим кудряшкам, и она не отказала себе в удовольствии.

— Прикольные, — прошептала она, пригладив челку.

Все это время Женя молчала и внимательно смотрела на нее.

— Знаешь, Аль, я ведь злилась на тебя вначале, — хрипло произнесла она, продолжая смотреть в глаза. — Очень злилась. Черт, я ведь ненавидела тебя. За то, что увела у меня золото. А потом… знаешь, всё изменилось в Саранске. Я тогда смотрела твою произвольную. И в голове что-то щелкнуло… Я поняла, что жалею. Жалею, что нам пришлось прекратить общение. Пожалуйста, прости меня.

Она взяла ее за руку и нежно погладила запястье большим пальцем. А Алина только сейчас поняла, что по щекам бегут слезы, безбожно размазывая тушь и тени. Она всхлипнула и прошептала.

— Давно простила, Женя… И ты меня прости. Я вела себя как дура, но мне было так страшно и непонятно. Я очень жалела, что мы перестали общаться, так жалела…

Вместо ответа Женя улыбнулась и прильнула к ее губам в мягком поцелуе. Алина тихо всхлипнула в поцелуй и приоткрыла рот. Наверное, алкоголь в крови придавал ей смелости, но она запустила ладонь в волосы Жени и сжала, отстраняя ее.

— В тебе сейчас говорит бокал шампанского, или ты правда хочешь этого? — облизнув губы, пробормотала Алина. Женя смотрела на нее пьяным, немного расфокусированным взглядом, но все же кивнула.

— Я не настолько пьяна, Аль…

Алина не дождалась окончания фразы и жадно прильнула к ее губам. Кажется, она уже не могла себя контролировать. Женя охнула и отклонилась назад, сдавшись под таким напором. Алина прикусила ее нижнюю губу и оттянула, проведя языком по ней. Женя приоткрыла рот и с не меньшей жадностью ответила на поцелуй.

В груди словно разлили немного смолы и подожгли. Алина тесно прижималась к телу Жени и даже сквозь слои одежды чувствовала тот жар, что шел от тела девушки. Похоже, ей нравилось. Она обняла Алину за шею и с охотой отвечала на поцелуи. Алина высвободила руку и провела по худенькой Жениной спине. В свою очередь та провела по ее волосам и, миновав спину, запустила ладонь под футболку. Острые ногти приятно царапнули разгоряченную кожу, и Алина не сдержала полустона-полувыдоха.

Женя опьяняла. Ее хотелось не отпускать, прикасаться, ласкать, пить до дна.

— Д-давай перейдем в комнату, — оторвавшись от мягких губ, предложила Алина. Дыхание давно сбилась и сейчас она выглядела так, будто только что пробежала неплохой кросс. На щеках Жени алел румянец, глаза блестели от поцелуев и шампанского. Такую — немного пьяную, возбужденную — Женю Алина хотела бы видеть каждый день.

Схватив Алину за руку, Женя потянула ее в спальню.

Они упали на кровать, и Женя тут же стянула через голову футболку и отбросила ее куда-то в угол комнаты.

У Алины перехватило дыхание.

Она была красива. Просто потрясающе красива, словно античная статуя. Полная, упругая грудь, скрытая тканью черного спортивного бюстгальтера, тонкая талия, явный пресс…

Алина сглотнула, не смея поверить, что это прекрасное тело сейчас принадлежит ей.

— Ты потрясающе красива, Жень, — прошептала она, положив ладонь ей на талию. — Тебе когда-нибудь говорили об этом?

— Говорили, — Женя кивнула, и Алина ощутила легкий укол ревности. Женя нависла над ней и прошептала прямо в губы: — Но ты говоришь мне это впервые…

И осторожно коснулась ее губ своими. Алина обхватила ее руками за шею, притягивая ближе и прижимаясь к желанному телу. Внизу живота сладко пульсировало, и она сжала ноги, чтобы хоть как-то приблизить разрядку. Заметив это, Женя усмехнулась.

— Не так быстро, солнце, — она подмигнула и помогла Алине снять ставшую не нужной футболку. — Я хочу помочь тебе…

Алина — взрослая, не раз занимавшаяся сексом женщина — вспыхнула, как девчонка. Она застонала, уткнувшись Жене в шею и позволяя снять с себя джинсы. Это оказалось не так уж и просто, потому что чертовы узкие джинсы никак не хотели сниматься. Алина успела несколько раз проклясть свой выбор одежды.

Наконец, откинув их в сторону, Женя прильнула к ней. Коснулась губами напряженного живота, игриво провела пальцами по бедренным косточкам.

— Ты очаровательна, Алина, — прошептала она и обожгла дыханием внутреннюю сторону бедра. — Не могу от тебя оторваться.

Алина не успела даже осознать комплимент, как Женя положила ладонь на кромку нижнего белья.

— Можно? — она подняла вопросительный взгляд, и, кажется, Алина готова была кончить только от этого выражения лица.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь… — выдохнула она и, накрыв руки Жени своими, потянула вниз.

Между ног было жарко и мокро; и когда Женя почти невесомо провела пальцами по клитору, Алина вскрикнула. Внутри нее словно была сжата огромная пружина, которой срочно требовалась разрядка.

Женя поднялась вперед и прижалась к ее губам. Алина ответила на поцелуй и обхватила Медведеву ногами за талию, стараясь прижаться ближе и хоть как-то облегчить тянущее чувство.

— Ты такая отзывчивая, — пробормотала Женя ей в губы и слегка отстранилась. — Пожалуйста, не сдерживайся.

Алина часто закивала. Сейчас она была готова на все, лишь бы пальцы Медведевой снова коснулись ее внизу.

Женя еще раз прижалась к ее губам, а затем нырнула вниз и оставила поцелуй на правой бедренной косточке, медленно провела языков вниз и пососала солоноватую от пота кожу. Алине казалось, что еще немного — и она взорвется. Просто не выдержит.

И когда Женины губы переместились на клитор, она громко застонала и развела ноги шире.

— Аххх, Женя…

Медведева творила что-то невообразимое, заставляя Алину чувствовать то, что она, казалось, не могла почувствовать никогда. Она уже не сдерживала стоны и лихорадочно цеплялась пальцами за смятые, влажные простыни.

— Жень, я сейчас… — задыхаясь, прошептала Алина.

И кончила, как только Женя коснулась пальцами клитора. Пружина внизу живота разжалась, и Алина лежала без сил, приходя в себя после ошеломляющего оргазма.

Это был лучший секс в ее жизни…

— Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, — рвано выдохнула Женя, падая рядом. Алина хмыкнула и потянулась к ее губам. Они целовались долго и со вкусом. Алина хотела насладиться ею до конца.

Наконец, они оторвались друг от друга, и Алина прошептала, внезапно осознав:

— Мы пропустили куранты…

— Какая, к черту, разница, — хихикнула Женя, и Алина была полностью с ней согласна.

Какие, к черту, куранты.

Какие куранты, когда рядом с ней смеется такая потрясающая девушка.

Алина не хотела думать о том, что будет утром. Они наверняка разъедутся и будут вспомнить друг о друге только по праздникам. А может, и нет.

Сейчас ее это не волновало. Сейчас она была счастлива.

И хотела сохранить это чувство как можно дольше.


End file.
